Superslut
by KingInDaNorf98
Summary: After Superman is infected with red kryptonite he only has one goal: to make Kara Danvers his.
1. Chapter 1

Kara Danvers woke up groggily after having been knocked unconscious by her rampaging cousin. He had defeated all the Justice League and fucked Wonder Woman already after being infected with red kryptonite, and now it seems like he wanted her. It's not like she could have stood up to him anyway, since she had only been Supergirl for a month. Now she stared up at Superman's looming figure, gulping audibly.

Smirking, Clark grabbed her by her slim waist and flipped her over, his body loaming over her. Not letting her speak, he smashed his lips against her and took advantage of her shocked gasp and raped her tongue with his. He took pleasure in her strawberry taste and let his hand wander her spectacular body until he reached her unclothed treasure. He enjoyed the light weak moans Kara was letting out between their lip lock. He could tell she was holding back on giving in. That only made him try harder to break her.

Seeing as she was wet enough, he took his hand away from her mound and shoved his whole dick inside, breaking her hymen, and groaned loudly into the kiss. He could see the tears welling from Kara's now wide eyes. She tried to hit him, but he soon pinned her arms to her sides. Needing some air, he released her lips and gave the pained girl a smug smirk.

"Your pussy is really tight. Something I can appreciate from a virgin like yourself." Superman said with his grin still in place, not at all caring for the glaring blonde.

"F-Fuck you!" She sputtered out. When he pushed past her barrier, all she could feel was great pain and felt her insides bleeding all over the intruder that was Clark's giant cock. Kara felt herself liking the feeling of being so full but she'd never admit it to this bastard who took her purity so savagely.

"Oh no my dear. It's I who will fuck you." Pulling himself out to the tip, he plunged back in, making her body move with his motion. A strangled moan tried to escape her supple lips but she held it in by biting her cheek. Clark could see she was holding back so he decided to play dirty.

Keeping his thrusts hard, deep, and strong, he soon let one of the hands holding her slim waist to buck against his cock move its way to her plump backside. Raising himself up a little, getting her in a new spot that raised her hips high, he soon smacked her ass.

"Ahh!" Finally, Kara couldn't hold in her voice after the vigorous dicking and the new sensation of being spanked. She had never been spanked before and it was shocking to her that she enjoyed it. Her body craved more and Clark was giving it to her with each pump back into her stomach. "S-S-Stop! I-I-It hurts!" while she said that, Superman could feel from her tightening cunt that she was really enjoying being hit while fucked like the whore she is inside.

"Don't think so." Clark breathed out, his body straining under the amazingly pleasing pressure of this virgin cunt. "Your cunt is so fucking tight I can't stop. Hell, even your hips are fucking mine." The superhero pointed out as he felt her hips unconsciously buck against his own thumping prick. Grabbing the back of her head, he slammed his lips against hers again and mashed his tongue against hers while mercilessly fucking her pussy.

The humiliation of having herself taken in front of her masturbating sister caused her shame and an odd sense of arousal of having an audience. Clark's bashing tongue was also making her lose her mind deeper and deeper into lust the longer he jammed his dick in and out of her abused mound. The head of his tool kept bumping against her cervix, making her scream in the kiss while coating his cock in her love-juice. Her eyes widened all the way when Clark got even higher up and piledrived himself in and out of his new woman.

"Damn!" Leaving the kiss, his lips soon descended upon her creamy neck. His tongue licked and soaked her sweaty flesh in saliva and gave her a small hicky, marking her as his. Alex was cumming so hard as she watched her master fuck Kara like a wild man. "What a fucking slut you are. Can't believe you came so quickly. You must really love my cock." Clark said with a smug grin.

"N-N-N-No~! I-I don't!" She protested with a weak voice and slightly cross-eyed. Kara could feel her tongue wanting to leave her lips but barely held it back, which was difficult because her open maw that was releasing moans of intense pleasure. 'H-H-H-He's going to make me cum again!' She realized the familiar burning sensation deep within her loins.

"So…" Clark grunted harshly as he felt his balls begin to churn from strain. "Are you going to say…you're my cock slave? If you do, I'll fuck you like this forever!" He promised with a grin while pumping his hips on and off Kara reddening hips.

Weakly, she shook her head, her hair dragging into the carpet. "N-Never! I'll never submit to your cock!" Kara yelled out. 'F-F-Fuck!' But her mind didn't really mean it as her body was beginning to work on its own. Her hips slowly but strongly jumped back to Clark's retreating hips. 'I-I-I can't take much more! I feel like I'm going to blow up! My head is getting weak~!' The beauty moaned loudly, her tongue finally leaving her lips. "Cumming!" Kara screeched out to the heavens as she squirted all over Clark's rampaging dick.

Teeth gritting harshly, he could feel them struggle under the pressure, he managed to, barely, hold off his climax that would have rocked her world. 'That's…for when she…accepts!' Clark thought to himself, trying to rein himself back from exploding.

Eyes widened a little when he felt the woman's still squirting cunt coat him. It was so enticing it made him realize he might blow if he doesn't leave. Quickly, he pulled out and moved to his other whore who gladly opened her maw for her Master to release.

Suppressing her gag reflex, she took all her Master's cock down her throat, his balls slapping her chin, and heated her throat up to squeeze all the cum out of his pulsing tool. Alex's eyes looked up in a seductive manner while making a show of taking him out of her throat in a deep loud pop. "Thank you for the meal, Master~." She purred out, her bright cheek nuzzling his still hard prick.

Kara felt empty inside when she felt Clark leave her and was angry when he gave Alex the cum she had worked so hard for to exact from the teenager. The beauty didn't even think of her thoughts as her mind was slowly needing to experience the feeling of being soiled by Clark's cock.

"C-c-clark~." Both looked to the side to see Kara on all fours. Her pussy presented to them. "P-P-Please. I need it now! I need your cock to destroy my pussy. Don't waste anymore on Alex! Pour it all into me~! Please~!" She begged with needy eyes that spoke of her submission and desire of Clark to own her as his own. To treat her like a toy he could play with whenever he needed a quick lay.

"Well said." Clark said with a happy smirk. He soon laid down on the floor, his member awaiting Kara's cunt. "Now. Ride me." He commanded.

Kara could only do as command and quickly crawled her way to her master. Lifting herself up so her pussy was over his cock, she was about to sit down but Clark was impaitient and grabbed her slim hips and harshly brought her down.

Kara's eyes widened at the sudden intrusion but that shock soon turned into orgasmic pleasure. Letting out a loud shriek, the beauty squirted all over her new Master's cock. Clark groaned as the woman, even while cumming, began to bounce on and off his prick. His blue eyes were drawn to her jiggling tits so close to his lips. For now, he let his hands rest on her waist and assist her.

"Damn Kara! Your cunt's so fucking tight! Keep going! Keep riding my cock like the whore you are on the inside and now outside!" Clark encouraged and let one hand slide up her body and palm her tits. Kara moaned at the rough hands touching her that only made her walls squeeze his thundering hips tighter.

"I want it, Clark!" After getting some of her breath back after cumming for the fifth time since this began. Her voice was somewhat weak but still very seductive. "I need you to keep fucking me! Ah! I've had my eyes on you for so long! Just…looking at you made me hot for some reason. Now I know. It was because of your cock! You're such a stud!" Supergirl said, wildly rutting on and off her lover. Her hair whipped around in the air as she stared at him with love and devotion. "Please! Please give me your cum now!" She begged. Her mind was lost in the sounds of the loud slaps of flesh and the agent that was moaning while she got herself off just a few feet away.

"Good. You're my little whore to fuck now, right? I can do whatever I want to you from this day forward isn't that right?" Clark asked as he slapped her red ass until he felt her cum once again. 'She's really been deprived of pleasure.' Superman realized as the amount of times she squirted over him was staggering.

"I am, Master!" Yelling out, Kara threw her hands over her head, running them through her sweaty locks. "Just keep fucking my slutty pussy and grace it with your delicious cock-milk!" Kara begged again. The speed of her bouncing quickened to an almost painful degree but Clark met her with his own speed.

The Kryptonian felt her speed going down after some time of just bouncing on his cock like a trampoline. Clark felt this and slapped her on her tight and firm ass that he would soon claim after he was done having his fun with her pussy. "I didn't say you could slow down!" He sneered up at his cosuin. Bringing her down to him, he wrapped her in his arms and thrusted his cock deep into her womb. "Keep bucking those slutty hips against me, Superslut! You're not allowed to stop until I cum and even then you have to get down on your knees and suck whatever other juices your sloppy cunt covers me with! Got it?!" Clark roared out, his body straining under the pressure of fucking the golden haired whore who was moaning like a bitch in heat.

Tongue sticking out of her lips with her eyes glazing over, Kara screamed. "I'm sorry, Master!" She cried out before helping her master fuck her. The beauty managed to lift her sore lower half on and off his still rampaging prick and bring herself down when he pulled her by his strong hands. "Just, please! Keep going! Punish this slutty Kryptonian body for being so shameful for loving a cock this much! I'm a whore! A whore who loves getting fucked by her cousin!" Kara yelled out, not caring who would hear her pleasurable cries as she had the life fucked out of her.

"Just look at you." Clark said, making her focus on his voice while he slapped her plum bottom, that had been hit by his swinging sack, until it was red while his hips banged in and out of her tight moist vaginal walls. "Supergirl wanting my cum inside her dirty cunt while having her sister getting herself off to her being fucked by her shared Master!" He sneered, his lips soon catching hers in a sloppy duel that Kara couldn't possibly win even if she had her mind clear.

"So fucking good~!" Screaming between the heated lip-lock, Kara had tears of lust flowing down her eyes as she was brutally pounded into. "I don't care anymore! Just keep going! I'd rather have your giant cock inside me for the rest of my life! Please, please don't stop!" She begged.

Smirking in the kiss, he pulled her head down and whispered. "Don't worry, my blonde-cumrag." He said, running his fingers through her hair as he ploughed himself in and out of her womb at the same insane pace. "No one will have this delicious cunt but me." With that said, he recaptured her lips before flipping her around so he was now in control of her again. Leaning on his toes for support, he used the new strength given to make the woman shake and cry as she came again and again from the even deeper dicking and more exciting dicking.

"Oh! Master! You're even deeper inside me now!" Kara screamed out loudly, her voice so high it almost shattered the glass of the window. She was shut-up again by Clark keeping her close to him and raped her tongue while his other hand slapped her sensitive tits. The beauty squealed like a pig at the new punishment/ecstasy.

"F-Fuck!" Clark breathed out between the kisses. He could feel his balls churn and his legs begin to strain from the constant force he had used from railing Kara into his personal slut. "I'm cumin!" That was all she got as a warning as Clark's seed shot deep into her wide-open womb.

Her eyes widened all the way, the pupils rolling to the back of her skull, dribble spilling from their combined mouths, while shaking erratically against his still humping prick that forced all the cum to stay inside her. By the time he stopped cumming, it looked like she was three months pregnant. The thought of having Superman's child made her earth-shattering climax continue until she felt like her mind was about to slip into unconsciousness.

Panting, Clark picked her up by her slim waist and gently laid Kara on the bed in the puddle of cum Alex had stained. Pulling out, Kara's glazed eyes snapped back to awareness. She missed the warmth of his cock and she felt some of his seed spilling from her womb. Propping herself up with her elbow, she looked at her Master with deep desire. "Clark? Why'd you pull out? I don't want that beautiful cock out of me anymore. You've made me your slave so you have to take responsibility for it. Please, keep pounding my pussy. I can still satisfy you. Don't go back to Alex. My slutty pussy needs you again." Kara said quietly as she turned around, thrusting her big ass to him.

While it was true that he was about to turn to Alex for his still hard cock, the look and plea of Kara was very exciting. Glancing at Alex, he saw she was shocked too. 'She has never seen her like this.' He mused to himself. "Sorry, babe. This slut needs my cock." Clark apologized.

Sighing, Alex nodded. "I understand. Just promise to fuck me after you fuck her." Alex asked her master with a sultry smile.

"You can bet on it." Clark said before then turning to the pouting Kara who obviously didn't like him not paying attention to her. Making his way to her, he grabbed her supple butt and gave it a nice spank, making her yelp with spit flying from her mouth. Firmly gripping her hips, he jammed all his cock into the dripping cunt. "Holy Fuck!" Clark roared out in true bliss as he hammered himself at full force into his new whore that seemed to want nothing but his cum inside her womb.

"Ah! Yes! I have you back inside me!" Kara said with a happy fuck-stupid smile. "Yes Master, that's it!" She yelped when he spanked her shaking booty while fucking her like the whore she now was and accepted. "Keep fucking me! Spank this slut's dirty ass harder! Fuck my pussy then my ass! I want it there too!" Drool rolled down her lovely face as she begged for it up her backdoor after filling her womb with his juice.

Smirking, he decided to do as asked. Pulling out quickly, he didn't give Kara enough time to moan her displeasure of not having him inside her, before he plunged deep into her red bottom.

The sudden intrusion to her ass made Kara fall forward and she screamed into the sheets while tears streamed down her face. "Don't stop, Master! It hurts so good! Keep ploughing my ass with that big meaty cock I love so much!" She begged, her voice, while muffled, caused Clark to pull her lush hips back harder onto his rampaging tool.

"That's good, you fucking whore!" Clark grunted hard. Seeing her long flowing hair, he pulled it up so she was flush to his chest. His tongue soon went to her marked neck and sucked on it. Kara could only mumble incoherently as Clark fucked her stretching asshole like a beast. "I'm going to keep filling this beautiful ass of yours with my cum and cock every chance I get! From now on, like those other bitches, your entire reason for being alive is to be my fuck toy to get me off." He growled while letting his other hand, that was slapping her jumping tits, and slapped her cock-filled ass.

"Yes, Clark! Keep fucking me like this! My holes, breasts, heart, and soul belong to you! All I need is to be fucked by you!" Kara announced, her screams echoing through the room as she managed to buck her aching hips against his member. She could feel her pussy getting wetter and wetter with each pounding of his cock and spanks.

"That's good, whore. Who knew my fellow Kryptonians were such whores." Clark mocked with a cocky smile.

"I'm such a whore, Master! But only for you! You're the only one who can possibly fill my stretched ass and pussy!" She said before turning to him. "Please. Kiss me while I cum!" She begged, puckering her lips.

Leaning into her he captured her lips with his own, their tongues fighting in the air as drool dripped down their bodies and to their connected sexes. Closing their eyes, Clark and Kara groaned loudly into the others mouths as they climaxed together. Kara's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she soon fell into a blissful orgasmic induced sleep. She mewled a little when she fell off his cock, making the cum that filled her butthole leave. Her legs were sloppily opened as his semen leaked from both her holes.

Sweating a little more, Clark smiled at his new whore and the soft mumbling. "Clark filled me…I'm his whore…I love him…I love his cock…Clark's sperm…" Even in her sleep she kept her fucked-stupid smile and blush covering her face. "Clark~." He groaned loudly when he felt Alex embrace him from behind. Her bountiful melons squashed his back. "Fuck me too~!" She begged before pulling him down for another round that left her bowlegged.

~Hours later~

Clark was panting hard as he held Alex's unconscious body by the hips. He had covered her entire being in his white seed and she had finally hit her limit after fucking her delicious pussy for the countless time. Taking himself out, he pulled his brunette whore with him and his blonde whore and pulled the blanket over them. Kara and Alex quickly threw their arms around him for warmth. "Clark~." They both moaned in happiness of feeling their Master's warmth.

Superman just ran his fingers through their sweaty, cum-covered hair as they slept. His stupid grin couldn't be taken from his face for one second as he had these two sexy ladies under his command.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another great morning for Clark as he watched his blonde beauty give his morning wood attention with her slutty mouth. He had his hands resting under his head while he enjoyed his new beauty's hot tongue running along his shaft. "Yeah. That's really good, Kara." Superman moaned out his appreciation of the blonde giving him a nice morning blow-job. "It's sad Alex went to the DEO, but she needs to keep up appearances." Clark said, remembering her sister leaving before Kara began to suck his standing cock. He was disappointed as he couldn't get enough of that pussy.

"Please focus on me~." Kara pouted with his cock in her mouth. Clark found this side of the girl cute and she just looked so sexy with his penis in her mouth. It made her mad that whenever he thought about Alex, he'd lose all his focus on her. As a superhero, she loved having attention on her along with her being a woman. She felt extremely jealous when he did think of Alex instead of her.

Chuckling, he ran his fingers through her gold locks. "Alright, alright." Framing her head, he smirked at the beauty who realized what he was about to do, her lovely eyes shining in lust. "But you'll get punishment for telling me what to do." With that, he slammed her head down on his cock while thrusting up. His member hit the back of her throat violently, but the beauty enjoyed the rough treatment and savored the feeling of his pre-cum leaking dick ramming in and out of her mouth.

The blonde-haired Kryptonian was happy to be his slut. If she wasn't, she wouldn't be able to handle the rough pounding of Superman. She was so happy she now had such a powerful man to make love to her. Kara didn't expect him to take that much, and she also didn't expect his cock to grow a few inches, now standing at fourteen inches tall.

"I think today would be perfect to see how much stamina I have." Clark announced darkly, making the beauty getting face-fucked to shiver, knowing what he meant.

"Thank you…Master…" She thanked while gagging on his tool. Her cunt was beginning to leak out love juice as she was quickly losing her mind deeper into the lust of having Clark back inside her, rearranging her pussy.

"Damn. Your throat is the perfect cock-sleeve." Superman complemented his lover while still bashing his hips in and out of her sweet mouth.

While the blonde loved being in control, she found it thrilling to be under his thumb. Shakily, two of her fingers, index and middle, found her entrance and began to thrust in and out.

Clark, seeing this, groaned harder before fucking her on and off his member even harder. The sudden pace made her eyes tear up and her fingers increased as well, hoping to bring herself to her own climax while sucking on his cock with her tongue when she could.

Looking down at her, his smirk turned feral as the blonde was just waiting to be fucked. 'Well…who am I to keep a horny bitch waiting?' With that in mind, he stood up, pressing her face to his hips, before banging himself on and off her bobbing head, not caring if she got off. She would afterwards.

Body twitching, Kara gagged and slobbered all over the battering-ram he calls a cock while coating her fingers in her juices. 'Mind…so…gone…!' That was the only thing Kara could think of as she was so pleasantly face-fucked by the powerful man.

Growling, his eyes blazing with the embers of heat vision in his lust, he thrusted himself a few more times before unleashing his first load of the day deep within his waiting cousin's throat. "Cumming!" Roaring out, he held her face to his hips and let all the spunk stored in his balls to shot straight into her stomach.

"Guagura!" She gurgled, trying to swallow and milk all the spewing fuck-hammer for all it was worth. Tears streamed down her face at the rough treatment and effort but it was worth it.

Letting out a pleased sigh, he shivered a little as he felt the vacuum that was her throat squeeze out even more juice. "That was damn good, Kara." He complemented while running his hand through her blonde tresses. He smirked as she mewled around his cock, making it squirt one last blast as drool dribbled down her mouth and coated his balls. "But, now I want the main course." Before the busty Kryptionian knew it, she had the delicious cock out of her mouth, flipped onto her stomach, with her master behind her, his steel-powered cock teasing her entrance.

"Yes! Thank you Clark! Give it to me! Grace your bitch with your cock!" Kara begged, trying to buck herself back, but couldn't as Clark kept a strong hold on her full hips.

"That's a good girl." Brushing back some of her hair, he licked her neck, making her shiver with a large blush, before plunging himself deep into her tunnel with one thrust.

Kara gritted her teeth as she was injected by her lover's giant cock. "So fucking good! Your giant cock is fucking my tight whorish Kryptonian pussy!" She screamed, loving the way his tool stretched her cunt so well.

"Good. That's my intention." Clark grunted as he used his legs to get even deeper into her and really make her scream while making the bed creak and groan under his humping.

Supergirl's face was a mask of pleasure as her tongue lolled out of her mouth, her face red, with her seafoam eyes glazed over. She never knew sex would feel this…good! Kara could feel the stinging sensation of her ass being brutally slapped by her Master's dominating thrust and she finally understood why everyone liked it so much. 'Guess…I can't…blame them now!' The beauty barely thought coherently.

Smirking at his silently screaming lover, he grabbed her hair and used it as a lasso and pulled her up with him. She shouted a little louder at the sudden change, but soon began to love it as the new position was much appreciated along with the pulling of her hair.

Peering over her shoulder, Superman licked his lips as he watched her bouncing orbs jiggle and flop around, erotically, in the air. "Such nice tits you got, Kara!" Grunting, he roughly groped her tit-flesh, making her insides grow tighter around his thundering meat-rod. "I can't wait to see how big they get when you mature!" His imagination ran wild at her future beauty and it made his hips go harder at those steamy thoughts.

Kara was feeling her body convulse from the onslaught of pleasure of having her cunt pounded by Clark. A dumb smile graced her lips as drool dripped down to her flopping tits that were being slapped by her master. "Oh…God!" The added pleasure of saying the Lord's name caused her to release a small scream and mini-orgasm to run through her delicious form. "I can't…take much more! You're…so…rough!" She yelled, her head thrown back as she kept cumming all over Clark's leaking prick.

With the amount of female cum coating his member, he couldn't hold back. Pulling her back, he planted a hot kiss on those beautiful lips before spurting all his ball-juice deep into the beauty. Both moaned hotly into the kiss as their bodies shook and sweat mixed together with the overflowing combined jizz that stained the sheets.

Minutes of shaking and cumming later, Kara finally felt her and Clark's orgasms tamper off. With happy tears and smile, the blonde fell off his prick, moaning a little, and her face buried itself into the pillow. "Huff…so…fucking, huff…good, Clark~." She said. "But…please…let me rest." Turning her head back, she pleaded with watery eyes.

Trying to hold strong, as he could still go plenty more rounds, he couldn't hold it and sighed. "Very well." But that didn't stop him from spanking that supple rear-end of hers. "But, because of this rest, I want to test you on how loyal you are to me and what you really are." Superman smirked at his sleepy lover.

"S-sure, Clark. I'll do anything for you." She said with great devotion and love brimming in those orbs of hers.

"Good. The first thing I want you to do…" As he whispered, Kara's face grew red as a tomato.


	3. Chapter 3

"Please, instruct me as to what a stupid cunt I am," she said, her voice wanton, dropping to her knees. Her body was covered with perspiration and condensation, completely slick and dripping, giving her tanned skin a cresting shine. Sliding up to the white porcelain edge of the bathtub, she lifted her breasts and let them fall on the spread thighs of Clark who was carrying the hungry countenance of a wolf. His thick calves hung from the tub's edge to just inches above the floor, and the fat, long penis that sprouted from his pubic area seemed to dangle almost that far.

Their bodies were soaked with perspiration and steam as hot water continued to pour into the tub, and she used the undersides of her breasts, guided by her hands, to soap and wash the upper thighs of her lover. "Keep washing me, you dumb bitch!" he groused, as if he were simultaneously displeased and bored.

"Yes, master," replied Kara automatically, fawningly grateful to be addressed by the brat that she now saw as her owner.

It did affect her, she had to admit. Kara was deeply in tune with the workings of her body, and she could sense her pulse quickening, her loins tingling, her mouth watering. Her thighs were spread as she knelt, leaving the glistening lips of her pink pussy exposed and dripping wetness onto the inside of her thighs. The humidity and heat of the room only seemed to enhance her state of rut. Clark gathered spit in his mouth with the sound unique to such an act, and spat it in a spray of foam into Kara's rapt face. She did not blink, and made no sign at all that she was displeased to be used as a man's spitoon. His expectorate lay on her face in a thick, bubbling web. A rivulet dripped from her long eyelash and onto one cheek. Mewling, she extended her tongue and gathered the mess, drawing it into her own mouth.

"Thank you for spitting in my face," she huffed, her cheeks reddening slightly with increased arousal at being mistreated. "Your spit tastes so good!"

"After we're done, I'll spit on your face again," he remonstrated. "And I want you to walk around with it on you, in public, you understand?"

Kara shuddered and brought a hand to her wet pussy, beginning to finger it, grinding her clit under her thumb, causing a spray of wetness to patter to a floor already moist with stray water from the tub. "Yes, master! I'll walk around and show my worthless face to everyone in National City!"

*WHAP!*

The Kryptonian smacked her brutally in the cheek, using his upper body to really get behind the blow. Kara moaned like a wounded animal and clenched her teeth, as if passing a gallstone, as if the pleasure filling her body was too much to contain and struggling to erupt from whatever portal it could find. A rivulet of clear snot ran from her nose and her eyes watered. When she spoke, it was in a growl that was barely human.

"Yeeeessss, thank you for beating me! I love being your bitch! The only thing I'm good for is to be your toilet!" Flecks of spit sizzled on her face as she made the declaration of worthlessness, her voice similar to the one that had brought hope to many, but different in a fundamental way, denoting submission instead of authority. She looked down and saw with hunger that the Kryptonian was growing quite erect, his hot, heavy cock pressing upward into her midriff like a fleshy bar. She lifted it with one agile hand, her fingers falling short of encircling the girth. It was smooth, as thick as her arm, a pale color gradually changing to engorged pink near the foreskin-wrapped head. When it flopped up against Clark's belly, she quickly wrapped her breasts around it, craning her neck downward to extend her tongue against the crown that emerged from her cleavage.

Superman looked down as Supergirl serviced him, impish and alight with mischief, his body unfolding on the tub's edge, his buttocks piling there in twin crescents. His half-wet hair ran down to the nape of his neck in spikes. Above all, his eyes seemed to glisten, like an animal with a new toy, a piece of clay to shape to his liking.

"I haven't washed my dick in a week," he told her, spreading his thighs to give her titjob better access. "So make sure you clean it!" Kara, glassy-eyed and obedient, had extended her lips in a vacuum-sucking blowjob that elongated her mouth, drawing the Kryptonian's foreskin into her mouth along with his heavy cocktip and running her tongue around the fleshy corona like a burrowing mole. She was glad his cock was filthy and had begged for him not to wash it. It made Kara's pussy tingle with submission to lower herself to the act of being his personal cock cleaner, a station more satisfying, in some dark way, than any of the offices she'd held at Catco. She moaned with lust as thick chunks of smegma began to pile up on her tongue, mixing with her saliva and melting.

"Nnngh, it stinks!" she exclaimed, withdrawing, extending her tongue to show the accumulated sweat and grime there before pulling it into her mouth like the closing drawer of a cash register. She chewed and her blue eyes rolled back in their sockets. "I love sucking the filth off of your huge, smelly cock!" She made an exaggerated swallowing motion and then opened her mouth, fishhooking it, extending her tongue, trying to make the lewdest face possible as if to exemplify her degradation. "Ilurvit..." she croaked in stretch-mouthed broken English.

The Kryptonian reached forward and grabbed Kara by the hair, pulling one of her long, framing bangs askew. "You're a whore, aren't you?" he taunted, spitting in her face once more. With his opposite hand her forced the steaming, leaking pisshole of his erect cock up against one of her nostrils, pushing upward, forcing her thin, regal nose into the shape of a pig.

"Yes, master!" she replied, her eyes still half-rolled with pleasure. "This unworthy body of mine is only useful for licking up your nasty cock cheese!" Her exclamations turned into moans as Clark paintbrushed her face with slaps while milking his towering meat bat upward, spewing pre-cum into her sinuses. Kara's arms fell limply to her sides, her tits bounced and her buttocks jiggled, and wetness poured from her sex, which was sparking with constant micro-orgasms. Each expanse of pale skin was soaked with sweat, and reflections danced on their round, full surfaces. Her nipples were embarrassingly, humiliatingly erect. "Yes! Slap me! I'm your property, master. Mark my face with bruises! I love thinking about your superior cock just pissing all over me!" she whimpered, plaintive.

With a grunt, Clark pie-faced Kara away from him with one dismissive hand, toppling her over backward, where she lay splayed and wet, staring at the ceiling. At last, he slid from the tub's edge and stood over her. "Put your legs behind your head," he ordered. "Should be no problem for a cumdump like you." Her gracefulness, to his mind, made her more satisfying to twist into new and interesting positions.

She obeyed, lifting her legs up and then bending them into a horseshoe shape, tucking her calves behind her shoulders. It was a humiliating position that exposed her throbbing, soaking pussy, which she reached down with two hands to spread lewdly, showing the pinkness dwelling beneath her pink-tinted cunt lips. Her breasts piled between her biceps as she straightened her arms and spread her sex as wide as she could. Her face as anticipatory as euphoric, as if rejoicing in whatever defilement might come. She was staring down the barrel of her cousin's heavy meat stick, her eyes fixed on it over the landscape of her shaven, glistening pussy.

"Please, fuck my worthless dirty cunt!" she begged, almost sounding delirious. "Stretch my pussy into the shape of your cock! Mold me into your woman!" Tears were welling in her eyes, her lip bitten between her teeth, the very essence of desperation. And when the Kryptonian obliged her, hunkering down and positioning the baseball-sized head of his cock against her wet folds, she immediately moaned and began to convulse with ecstasy. Her owner was not gentle, and slammed into her with his bone-breaking speed, drilling down until fleshy, womb-shifting sounds began to emanate from Kara's tight belly. Kal-El poured against her in a tight mating press, permitting himself only small thrusts and keeping his length hilted.

Kara's tongue fled her mouth and dangled, her eyes rolled back to the whites, and her buttocks flexed and bucked against the wet tile as she orgasmed mightily, every fibre of her loins thrumming with the feeling of being used, of being filled, of being roughly defiled. More in touch than most with the inner workings of her body and possessing a sixth sense, she could visualize the Kryptonian's fat, foot-long fuckmeat spewing cum into her oviducts, defiling her with disgustingly thick, virile sperm. The tight seal her stretched pussy made around his cock made sure that no sperm would escape. The sounds she made were barely words; the repeated cry that she was cumming, cumming, cumming so hard.

An abrupt bang on the bathroom door, and a womanly voice crying "Clark! What's all that noise in there?" did nothing to slow things down. The running water was sufficient to hide the sordid details, and when the Kryptonian groped Kara's breasts while crying out and pressing his sculpted body into the slender one, his wife Lois was none-the-wiser. Kara, cumming constantly, convulsed and stared empty-eyed at the ceiling with her tongue hanging humiliatingly from one corner of her mouth, feet behind head, her face still lathered in flecks of spit. When Clark finally pulled out, a massive, lumpy creampie splurted from her fucked-out pussy with a sloppy queefing sound. It was as copious (but far thicker) than the running faucet.

"You came so much, I'm sure to be pregnant," she whimpered, still with the same vacant stare.

"Good," he uttered and proceeded to fuck her all over again, making sure to keep his jism tightly packed in her used hole.


End file.
